The invention concerns a drive control for motor vehicles, in particular for land and forest utility vehicles. Said drive control produces the engagement or disengagement of additional driving axles together with the permanently driven axles. Vehicles in which additional driving axles can be engaged are known already, especially in the field of passenger cars and commercial vehicles. German OS 35 05 455 shows a drive control for automatic engagement and disengagement of driving axles. In addition to other criteria, the momentarily occurring slip is the main criterion for engaging and disengaging the all-wheel drive. If the slip of the driven axle exceeds a limit value, the all-wheel drive is engaged. If the slip falls below a limit value, the all-wheel drive is again disengaged. The cited publication describes, with a series of different control factors, a complicated drive control. But it is a disadvantage in this drive control that the slip limit values, even though depending on operating states such as the vehicle speed, are voluntarily determined. A slip whose occurrence is preventable is always associated with increased wear and fuel consumption. Especially in agricultural utility vehicles a slip of the wheels is to be prevented as far as possible, since thereby the arable soil or the grass stigma becomes damaged. This results in a reduction of produce. To protect the soil and keep the damage thereof as small as possible, the power dissipated in the soil must be minimized, that is, the efficiency of the driving train must be maximized.